


I fell in love with the devil

by Swhite



Category: UNINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite





	I fell in love with the devil

00

在深渊里再遇。

I was lost in darkness and fell in love with the devil.

I save you until the light come.

I save myself until you come.

 

01

嫺熟温婉的女声广播在广阔的首都机场响起，熟悉的普通话在耳边回响，何昶希才发现自己实在太久没有回来，踏在脚底的云石也没有实感，也不知是否年纪稍长，这样回忆身后的时光流逝，竟莫名有些感慨；十五岁因故出国留学，整整十年时间，狡猾地从时光的鞭勒中溜走，又摇身一变，换了个身份回国，堂堂正正，像什么都没有发生一样。

 

何昶希深吸一口气，揉揉架着眼镜良久的鼻梁，又暗觉自己矫情得有些好笑，电话铃声适时响起，拿起手提箱便往停车场走，这一趟回来，他没有拿多余的行装，毕竟这次回国的目的不过是还老师的一个人情，也顺道了一个累积多年的心愿。

 

北京的天气比格拉斯哥闷热，他下车后，便脱下西装外套勾在手里，墨绿格子的三件套和深邃五官、走在大学校园，俨然闯进故事的小插曲，像初夏的知了和夹杂暑气的微风，惹来别人频频回首，何昶希礼貌性地回笑，又惹来更夸张的反应，被一阵喧哗打扰，也兴许时间太久远，他忘记通向体育馆的路是哪条了，站在花园的交叉路口有些迷惑，竟迷失了方向。

 

“老师。”

 

好不容易到了地方，发现那道身影早已在入口处候着，何昶希急步走去，就被老师塞了杯冰咖啡推着走，连话都来不及讲。

 

“你可算来了，得亏人家还在训练。”

“老师，我刚下的飞机，您见到我就这个反应？”

他一手拎着外套，一手捏着杯子，手足无措，这么久不见恩师，连抱也抱不了，老师看他摊着手满脸无辜，便笑着拍拍他的背，小伙子走的时候也没我高，长得不错。

 

“等今天完事了，晚上咱们再聚也不急。”

他只好笑着点头。

 

B城最好的大学，连体育设备也与时具进，偌大的体育馆环境优美、应有尽有，使得很多一级选手，也时不时来这里训练，他来的原因也在这里。

 

“所以，您说的柔道选手这几天都在这里训练？”

“对，他现在还在练习，很快结束了。”

 

透过老师和报导，他也不是对这位运动员毫无印象，但长期身处国外和沉浸在学术研究里，使他不得不再问一遍，以确定事实现况与他依稀印象里的没有偏差，再加上私人原因，他也作了了解，老教授呷一口咖啡，又笑话他贵人事忙，下一秒又严正其色，将他已知的事情概括总结：

 

这位运动员最近遇上了不太顺心的事，其中原因我认为你或多或少有些见解，他在比赛预选前被人袭击了，就在休息区里，你也知道，后台人来人往，浑水摸鱼，忙起来，根本不知道有谁偷偷溜了进去，很不幸的是，那天假冒工作人员的是这位运动员的狂热粉丝，事发的时候，他身上藏了数把手术刀，运动员被袭击时，肩膀被浅浅划了一刀。

 

“浅的刀口？对方并不想杀他吗。”

“对，他不想。”

 

老教授表情凝重，所以你必须帮一帮我。

 

“对方想吃了他。”

 

02

费洛蒙，由个体分泌到体外的激素。

 

普通人体的费洛蒙如果像水，有人尝得出甜味、又有人觉得无味，那么有一种人，就像是碳酸饮料，气泡瞬间爆破、余有二氧化碳蒸发后的甜腻味儿，对另一种人，有着致命的吸引力。

 

“那个袭击者有犯罪倾向或者做过精神检测了吗？”

“他是很正常的人，甚至没有任何心理疾病。”

“但您觉得非常奇怪。”

“……是的。”

 

老教授背过手，紧皱眉头，在我看来，想食人这一点就很不正常。

“您是对的、是他们证检不对。”

 

何昶希笑笑，松开领口又挽起袖子。

 

“老师，不管您信不信，这世界总有人活的扭曲又无趣。”

 

将正常人想像成奶油蛋糕食用，只为一瞬间的口/欲，将犯/罪的罪疚忘得一干二净；过后在脑海里再回想的不是自己杀/人的血腥，而是作为味觉刺激的欢愉感；何昶希又摘下眼镜擦拭，一扇睫毛打下更深的阴影，我很讨厌用Cake去形容受害的群体，更厌恶用Fork去类化那些选择极端手法的可怜虫。

 

“简单而言，这不过是单方面的狩猎行为。”

 

何昶希抱紧双臂，挨着古董桌边沉默良久，老教授见状并无打扰他；他太了解自己的学生，也很清楚这个人的成长是怎样支撑过来的，他甚至依稀记得那个因过度恐慌，一而再再而三体验濒临死/亡的少年有多么脆弱，但他很坚强，像破碎过的玻璃，再不可能二次粉碎、他已经蜕变成更坚毅的人，一旦抱有信仰、毫无灵魂而虚度的光阴像云雾散去，他从来相信男孩能变好，却没想到，他远比自己想像的，要成长得更好。

 

“我一定会帮他的。”

老教授吸吸鼻头，又托托眼镜，他一向如此深信。

“我知道。”

 

何昶希不是恶魔。

 

03

肩头的割伤被汗水浸湿的纱布裹紧，一阵刺痛，他举手示意暂停，教授见状马上让救护团队上前，帮他检查包扎，即使现在再看，李振宁还是忍不住损教练的大惊小怪和过于浮夸的戒备。

 

“太夸张了，就是些小伤。”

“小伤？”

 

不听还好，教练气的鼻孔都在冒火。

 

“你知不知道肩膀是柔道选手的命啊？他割那不好他割你肩，那个杀/人犯就是故意要毁你选手生涯的。不行，这怎么可能，不了我明天就去跟律师讲，扣他个更重的罪名来告……”

“好了，别气，您看。”

 

他扭扭手臂，猝不及防，捏着教练手腕就是一个过肩摔，大个头倒在地上犯晕，副教见那个小个子选手一瞬间把牛高马大的教练弄倒，惊的目瞪口呆。

 

“这样您总该信了吧？”

他重新穿好柔道服，把教练扯了起身，拍拍自己的肩，没事，今年还能再拿个冠军。

“现在最重要是调整好心态，接下来的赛程很紧……”

“李先生！”

李振宁拉着教练手腕，又转身看向朝他喊话的声源，大门依稀站着两个人，镶嵌在墙壁高角的玻璃窗，日光透射，他被晒得有些看不清对方的脸，李振宁走近一些，便认得那是教练帮忙联系的老医生，和另一位看来面生的年轻人。

“教授先生，您来啦！”

教练一个箭步冲前，李振宁努努嘴，又站到后面不发一言，老医生和教练聊着他的事情，有些分不开身，李振宁见另一人也没事可做，便主动向对方点头示好，混血的眉眼看来有些冷淡，也不太爱笑，反扣着手在背后，只微微点头。

 

看起来有些僵硬，李振宁不以为意。

 

“对了，光顾着聊，也忘了介绍，这位是从格拉斯哥大学请来的心理学教授，也是我的门生，很久以前到了国外发展，这次特地请他回国，也是为了李先生的事件。”

 

教授拍拍他的背，让他接话。

 

“大概情况我已经听老师说了，很抱歉听见李先生的不幸遭遇，我也相信这样的事情对所有人来讲亦是一场恶梦，但眼前最重要的是了解并预防下一次事件再次发生。”

“预防？据我自己了解，这种事情没法预测，也没方法先手作防御。”

 

何昶希一听，又抿嘴问：李先生对这种事有多大程度的了解。

他挑挑眉暗想这人的国语水平倒还可以。

 

“我没有深入研究，只知道大概，有人喜欢吃我这种类型的人，像捕猎者和食物，而我是食物，某程度而言，是同类相残。”

 

对方看来从容不迫，像在说事不关己的鸡毛蒜皮。

 

“对，你在袭击者眼里是食物，对于同类相残这一说法，也不无道理。”

何昶希托起因低头而下滑的镜框，他的直觉从不出错，所以呢，他想，那自己绝不能慌张行事。

 

“更准确来讲，你在他们眼中是蛋糕、在你身上散发的气味是近乎甜品香气的诱惑。”

 

教练凑近又用力地吸一口气，皱起眉头说：我怎么就没闻到？而且又不是没吃过蛋糕，至于这样凶残，饿到吃/人吗？

 

“不是所有人都能嗅到他们的味道，预期形容这种气味为食物香气，倒不如说，那是他们身上的荷尔蒙分泌作崇。”

 

捕猎者，一般人简称他们是Fork，享用蛋糕的叉子，只有这一群类可以发现被代称为蛋糕的受害者，但我们无法从中辨认，即使是现代科技进步神速，也没法从基因开始预先侦查这些讯息；Fork的味觉系统是正常的，普通人可以尝遍千百种味道，但Fork只可以尝到Cake的味道；而Cake气味也与普通人无异，只是在被Fork遇见后，他们身上的荷尔蒙分泌会被无限放大，而这种强烈的气息只有Fork可以感知得到。

 

“这里我使用感知，是因为Fork在遇见Cake时，比气味与口欲更早出现的，是大脑首先出现的一个认知，那个讯息对所有被称为Fork的人有或轻或重的诱导作用，是因人而异的，大部份人不会将“想要吃掉他/她”的想法付诸实践、有些人会在脑海中扎根这一想法，慢慢发酵、而最可怜的是最后一类：盲目满足私欲的人。”

 

他的目光极奇冷酷，这样的眼神，让他一恍间以为，仿佛似曾相识。

 

“……听你这样说，只是为了吃得到味道就吃/人，那也太夸张了吧？”

 

“傲慢、贪婪、色欲、嫉妒、暴食、愤怒及怠惰，人类的七宗罪里，还不曾除名过暴食一条，纵容自己沉迷杀／戮，只为了填补失去的一块拼图，这个世界尚且有人为三餐温饱拼尽全力，但在这里，就有人以此为借口杀/人。”

 

四周一片沉默。

 

“一开始是味觉冲击，几十余年的人生淡而无味，受够了的人便开始行凶，在一次欲/望满足后，便尝到甜头──比品尝到糕点更使人愉悦的杀/人快感，杀/人以后，又再为自己的恶行自我修饰、不断重复上演；食物链的阶级分层不就是最好的解释吗：这只是弱肉强食，我只是为了生存啊，这是我在俄罗斯西伯利亚监狱为其中一位Fork进行心理辅导时的亲耳听闻，像所有重犯一样，毫无悔意。”

 

变态，他稍稍看向碎碎念的李振宁，又勾起嘴角笑。

 

“所以我认为称他们杀/人/凶手更正确，使用生理上的先天缺陷去作借口，犯下败坏道德的卑劣行径。”

“但他们和普通人不一样……”

“教练先生，不是所有被称为Fork的人都会为了尝到味道而去杀/人/食/人，我以为懂得控制自己欲望的个体，都配得上毫无偏见的评价。”何昶希看着李振宁，又神态自若的补充：”当然，也不是所有被称为Cake的人都手无缚鸡之力，只可沦为事件的被害人。”

 

“我们生而无异，理应受平等对待，所以这次，我必定会为李先生尽绵薄之力。”

 

教练屏息以待，就等李振宁一个颔首，天知道这个选手有多顽固，三番五次的拒绝自己挖来的医生，非说不靠别人，他也能自己解决；李振宁想了想，又抬头看何昶希，镜片后的眼神深不可测，他只觉这不是两人间第一次相遇。

 

“既然人人平等，那我想你不会将我视为弱者看待吧？”

 

此话换来对方更大的微笑，何昶希走近两步，向他先伸出手。

 

“原谅我迟来的自我介绍，何昶希。”

“李振宁，很高兴认识你。”

 

世间若如一谷回音，念念不忘，必有回响。

 

他像逆光而行的背影，无论如何追赶也无法拉近距离，过去的十年间，他最害怕的时光和回忆都没有任何脸孔，所有恐惧都是白色的，看不清、又辽阔得令人后怕；感觉到双手沾满血液的湿答、无从考究的惶惧感，和再也回忆不起来的绝望的眼神，他看不见对方，却一直在那人的注视下，堂堂正正，生活在同一片天空的正反面，他从来无法挣脱那道视线，毒怨而不解、惶恐又不安。

 

然后他转身，从背光远走的地方转身，何昶希便找到了答案。

 

那一双漂亮的眼睛，无解的疑问。

背上丑陋的疤痕、源于一段时光。

来自他的时光。

 

“也很高兴认识你。”

他终于找到他了。

 

04

再次见面的场所约在了大学的临时面谈室，那是老教授退休前任职心理系主任时的办公室，由于在教学楼角落，与其他教师的办公室相隔甚远，新任命的主往直接就在教员室加了张桌子用，一直至老教授退休后至今也无人迁入，久而久之便丢空多月，何昶希扭开门把，甚至没想过里头封尘严重，他抽出手帕捂嘴，又打开窗户让空气保持流通。

 

清晨有风、凉爽宜人，一消昨日暑气，他特意在李振宁来访前到埗，他刚擦完黑板上的粉笔抹，木门上便响起一串敲门声。

 

“你在打扫？”

他和昨日不同，穿着简单的运动套装，显得更清爽。

 

何昶希用手背擦擦汗，正要伸手，又缩了回去用手帕细细擦干尘垢，李振宁弯起眼睛说：何医生真是绅士，我反正也不介意。

 

“这是应当的礼仪，不过你也不必用医生的称谓叫我，随便点叫名字就好。”

“那不可以，这也是礼貌。”

何昶希捋起衬衫领子，又说：我们年龄相彷，你可以叫我昶希。

“要是不介意，我也不想以选手来称呼你，可以叫你振宁吗？”

李振宁坐到他刚扫干净的沙发椅上，被他突如其来的拉近关系弄的有些无措，他又不是爱拒绝人的性格。

“当然可以。”

 

何昶希勾起嘴角，眼里也是笑意；他隐隐觉得这人脱下眼镜，一定更好看些。

 

“那事不宜迟，就接着我们昨天的决定再详细谈谈。”

 

他从公文夹里拿出一叠厚厚的资料，上面全是看不懂的外文，潦草的英文与复杂陌生的字形，复杂地交错在打稿纸上，李振宁看得一头雾水，又稍稍抬眼看戴眼镜的男生，这才发现对方双指夹着笔看他，嘴角若有若无的笑意，好像在看他，目光又失焦于与自己对视的交流中，他顿时有些羞窘，挠挠脸颊又讲：不好意思啊，我没看懂。

 

对方听见他的声音，才回过神来，抿着嘴笑，收回目光。

 

“你不用道歉，这些文件还夹杂了俄文，你自然不懂，我接下来要讲的也不是这种复杂的理论。”

 

他起身倒了两杯冰茶，冰块在杯沿碰出叮当的清脆声响。

“谢谢。”

 

何昶希从资料里抽出一张化验单和报告书，又简化了实验结果：我在俄罗斯作事实研究时，曾和当地的学术团队研讨过对荷尔蒙的控制和味觉恢复的可能性。

 

“如果Fork对Cake实施攻击是因为Cake身体散发的荷尔蒙，又因为这些荷尔蒙激素分泌，让他们感受到从未有过的味道，是他们作出食/人、绑架、甚至不得不杀/人的原因，那么我们是否可以透过药物控制Cake分泌荷尔蒙和药物治疗Fork的味觉失衡，去改变这个恶性循环呢。”

 

他指指报告书，又说：我们使用新研发的药物进行测试，选取了荷尔蒙激素浓度超过正常值16倍的Cake作为试验对象，98%的人在返回现实生活中减少了60%的受袭率。

 

“周期呢？这个实验过程的观察周期有多久？”

“从我22岁开始，直到现在也在长期观察，60%是上个月中最后更新的数据。”

 

整整三年。

 

“所以，你昨天说的帮助，就是让我也透过服食药物去控制荷尔蒙分泌？”

“正确。”

 

李振宁想想，又心生更多疑问，他作为运动员，对药物管理方面一向严谨，如果能透过摄取药物控制去降低潜在风险，那当然最好不过，但如果药物残留的化学物会影响他的运动员生涯，他也只能拒绝。

 

“它的副作用，会对人体产生什么影响？”

“对药物效性反应强烈的50多人，出现间歇性的心悸、呕吐和头晕症状，但实验基数在6500名，相当于93%的人都没有出现副作用。”

“那就是有副作用。”

“我知道你担心什么，这就是我在这里的原因。”

 

如果你选择相信我，他看来如此诚恳，双眼也泛着期盼的光。

 

“接下来的时间里，我将和你一起度过。”

振宁，你可以相信我吗？

 

冰凉、沾上马克杯渗现的水珠，他将掌心覆在手上，湿润地贴在水背；他竟不懂得如何拒绝，那些相熟的琐碎，总是在脑海翻涌，同样有一个人让他选择相信、而不是憎恨、不是报复。

 

他像极了一个被遗忘多时的旧人，让人心感慨叹，原来一切相像皆有迹可寻；而岁月如梭，咬牙切齿的事，他早已松开牙关，不再纠缠不忘，连自己都不放过。

 

“那就要留到之后再说。”

李振宁反手握紧他的指骨，手心的水气渐渐变暖，让温度也融化了掌心的寒意。

 

“开始吧。”

他知道何昶希是谁了。

从来未曾忘记的，一个人。

 

05

这一段被尘封的回忆，从来无人敢忘。

 

2009年，让李振宁毕生难忘的春天，是三月将要完结的某日，放学的路很平常、人烟稀少，他从补习班出来，早就是晚上时份了，初中升高中的课程很紧凑，中考的压力并不比高考少，又沈又重的大书包装的全是他最讨厌的理科卷子，刚补习完的内容狂满脑袋的飞，越学下去反而越糊涂，他有时候也很想叛逆一次，让父母大骂一顿，也总好过像现在一样，对未来漫无头绪，只能憋在心里难受的好。

 

李振宁的家离补习社稍远，还得绕出大马路、经过些商铺，再穿过小区的小水池才到，那天晚上，他看见一个人坐在水池边抽烟，街灯微光下，吞云吐雾夹着夜色，那人的脸糊得透彻，换成昨天的自己，他肯定只会直走直过，不加理会，可李振宁再走近两步，便发现对方套在身上的私校校服，心里一根刺扎得又痒又疼，他想也没多想，便跑到后院边小巷里的小店买了瓶啤酒，那大爷年纪大了，眼睛也看不清，以为他拿了瓶汽水，便挥手让他走人。

 

李振宁的肩被书包勒的生疼，随手扔到地上时，发出呯的一声，那人闻声转了过来，头顶的灯光一闪一闪，李振宁打赌它一会儿准会灭掉，那人又吸了一口烟，冷淡的目光，和深陷的眼窝，就在他以为对方不是中国人时，又被对方递过了抽掉半根的烟。

 

“抽吗？”

他看起来异常孤独、阴郁，像下水道里开出的花。

他还没有接过烟，便把酒瓶子也送到对方眼前。

“喝吗？”

 

这是一个错误的相遇时机。

 

他们一个被烟熏得眼泪汪汪、一个被酒呛得猛地咳嗽，十几岁的人生里，任何一点挫折都是烦躁，一丁点打击都可以是自我放弃的理由，李振宁不清楚对方的烦恼、对方同样不打算过问，他只是在等一个人分享、他也只是等一个机会，发泄所有不幸。

 

他被烟雾薰得晕晕乎乎，酒瓶被打翻，白色酒沫洒在泥地，似下雨天的烂泥湿润，一股酒精味儿在空中飘浮。

 

“喂，你靠过来点。”

那个男生朝他招手，他们之间隔了不过一个身位。

“干嘛？”

“你闻起来好特别。”

“啊？”

他闻闻自己的衣领，只有普通洗衣粉的味道，对方见他不动，又挪近一点，凑到他耳边，热气呼在他颈侧，他下意识往后躲，差点掉到水里去，被男孩抓着手腕稳住，对方也不松手，鼻尖往前，便碰到他耳后，他的呼吸声犹为清晰，李振宁有些被吓到，一动不敢动。

“……有种好吃的味道。”

“喂！”

 

他猛地推开对方，起身想要离开，被对方脚一跘便摔到地上，本来晕眩的头袋也摔醒了，他正要起身，对方反应飞快地跪坐到他身上，又揪起他的领子，直直俯视他的视线不含温度，陌生而骸人的感觉从尾椎爬生，对方凑到脸前，连眼睫毛相触也能感受真切。

 

“不准乱动。”

 

对方盯着他的嘴巴，下一秒便恶狠狠地咬破一角，破口溢出的血丝像巧克力酱的浓郁顺滑，李振宁感到到对方的舌尖在游走，牙齿的尖角磨得嘴唇一阵疼痛，方才想要反叛一遭的心情荡然无存，他手肘抵在泥地愈陷愈深，同样是少年，对方的力气大得他推都推不开，他在感觉自己的嘴快被咬烂了，才敢使力顶了对方一下；想起身逃跑，又被抓着脚踝拖了回来，对方的手摁在他后颈，压得他动弹不得，衬衫被男孩从裤头拽出来，他现在怕的要命，对方坐在他后腰，又放开手，转而捂住他因恐惧而呜咽的嘴巴，背上被突如其来的抓挖弄得剧痛，他觉得自己真的要死了，男孩的指头像刀尖一样割在背上，鼻头涌进腥气的血味，他的背湿淋淋一片，他感觉到对方的鼻尖和舌头在磨蹭、舔食，太可怕了，他被可怖的想像和现实的刺痛吓得眼泪直冒，他整个人都因为渗人的遭遇而浑身发软，他跑不了的，他要死在这里。

 

可是他还想活下去，对方也只是个学生，他还想活着，他鼓起勇气，又忍不住掉泪。

 

“好痛，你清醒一下，你弄痛我了。”

 

背上尖锐的痛楚让他强作冷静的声调也布满哭腔，对方张嘴要咬他，又磨得痛楚入肉之深，不要咬我，求求你……

 

他终于崩溃而哭，眼里的泪全流到男孩手里，凉嗖嗖的，寂静的园子只有他们，细碎的哭声，和血腥的撕咬；对方的脸庞在视线边缘徘徊，发丝、轮廓、和毫不留情的噬咬，和在耳边盘旋：不要这样对我。

 

街灯不知何时熄灭，他渐渐从混沌不明中醒来，听见对方啜泣，便停下手来，手心的凉意和脸上的血液，都是新鲜甜美的可可味道，他努力回想那些琳琅满目的糕点，终于记起了那款普通又香气四溢的西点，他从来不知道酸甜苦辣是何种滋味，从来无法理解，为什么有人在吃了辣椒后会流泪、为什么有人为甜点而感动，明明吃进嘴里味同嚼蜡，那为何所有人都可以幸福地笑，而除却了他？

可现在是什么，幽黑的夜空和点点星辰，和第一次尝到的，他们说的甜蜜滋味，而这一切来自于身下哭泣的男孩，血淋淋的，他抬手一看，右手的泪和左手的血，即使在星空下，依旧不同，那些血迹斑斑的，才是无法消退的罪行。

‘’……不要这样对我…‘’

而长夜漫漫，他只在天旋地转的前一刻忽而醒悟，哪里来的自怨自艾和找寻借口，即刻过着毫无生气的人生，即使那些感动和幸福从来不降临，即使他认为这段刚刚开始的道路多么难行。

那也绝不是杀/人的借口。

06  
他从医院醒来，被父母的泪水搞得更加委屈，而明明做错事的是自己，也不懂为什么更痛苦的永远是他们，他上半身缠紧了纱布，一抬手，什么连手腕的瘀青也显眼得很，他止不住发抖，又被母亲轻轻地搂紧。

‘’没事没事，振宁，你现在安全了。‘’

他伏在妈妈肩上慢慢冷静下来，父母见他情绪相对稳定，又退出房间，和刑/警会谈，隔了一阵，穿着便衣的警察进来问话，他也一五一十地说了明白，只是隔了好多天后，便再也不见，母亲也没有和他说明，只草草解释他们还需要点时间，李振宁没有接过那颗削好的苹果，看着她的双眼，很是镇静。

‘’他会被抓吗？‘’  
‘’当然，孩子，这是自然的。‘’

他知道母亲的痛苦，即使她不透露半句，他也早已知道。

那是不可能的。

他趁着房间没人，便偷偷溜了出去透气，即使几天前的经历让他留下不可磨灭的阴影，可李振宁还算比较坚强，很快便振作起来。

只是现实总将他吞没干净。  
他在大堂看到警/察和妈妈，便躲到角落里，偷听他们的谈话。

‘’这不可能，这是束意杀/人，你明明都看到的，我们家孩子刚进医院的时候不是都看见了！‘’

‘’李太太，先冷静点，您的心情我能明白，但对方家长也很坚持，还特别做了精神鉴定报告，证明那个学生有精神问题，而且要说故意杀/人还有点牵强，他们在不同学校读书、而且彼此也供认那天是第一次见面，就算真要告他，也只可能是伤害罪，不可能是杀/人罪……‘’

他们吵得很凶，李振宁趁机又跑到走廊尽头的厕所里，洗了把脸还是头痛，眼睛里止不住掉热泪，烫的眼眶又红又痒，他伸出手背不停的擦，这个年纪还不明白心里头这股闷气还有什么情绪扭缠，委屈、郁闷、怨恨和想要报复的心理。

他抬头就从镜子里看见他。

‘’你还想杀我吗？‘’

水珠滴进眼眶里，冰凉凉的，却像水滴掉进火堆里，助燃的更旺，洪洪燃烧的还有巨大的恶意。

“你不是说自己的人生不属于你吗？我甚至搭上这条命，也无法对你以牙还牙。”

他似乎将害怕的心理也一并没消，向门口站着的男孩发话，那双眼明澄而哀伤，但李振宁无暇解读，他不需要明白一个杀/人犯的心理。

‘’你站在这里，要像那天晚上将我撕碎那样吃了我吗？‘’

男孩被扯着衣服撞上瓷砖面的墙壁，动作之大，让李振宁的背上的伤也撕裂生痛；他没有伸手挣脱，李振宁捏紧他锁骨处，差些就要圈紧他的颈项。

‘’我啊，一定会让你付出代价的。‘’  
‘’如果我说我不是故意的…‘’

你可以相信我吗？

李振宁被眼泪糊得无法看清，那人伸手抹干净眼角溢出的泪，又小声的说对不起。

‘’你能不能相信我一次？‘’

他咬着牙，连牙根也生痛，决没成想会有人无耻到这种地步，李振宁一拳打到对方脸上，男孩倒在地上不动，他扶着背，一边流泪一边冷笑，你还真不如垃圾。

‘’相信这种东西是说给值得信任的人听的。‘’

你就等着坐/牢吧，杀/人犯。

 

07

他从恶梦中醒来，何昶希擦擦额上的汗，又走进厕所洗了把脸，他看着镜子发呆，又想起了李振宁，他其实很久没有梦回十年前的事情，强烈的罪疚感在时间的流逝已经慢慢洗涮成更单纯的赎罪感，但许多片段压抑再久，似乎同样历久常新，他不得不再服了两片镇静剂。

 

他坐回床边，又想：自己还能以这个身分在他身边隐瞒多久呢？

 

再次见面是李振宁从东京回来的时候，药疗已经进行了一个多星期，据教练间接的观察结果，似乎这些药物对运动员的发挥并无影响；李振宁剪短了头发，被雨水打湿的发，黏在须角，他摸摸发尾又朝年轻教授轻笑，问：不会太短吧？

 

“不会，很适合你。”

 

雨下得很大，李振宁从机场直接就往他住的酒店去，再过六小时，他又得搭上飞往香港的飞机，赶赴下一场比赛；何昶希从卫浴间抽出干净毛巾搭到他的肩上。

 

“其实你不用特地赶来这里，我已经从教练先生那里掌握了你的身体状况。”

“那可不行，我记得你下周就要回英国去了，再不见你，恐怕就没机会了。”

 

何昶希握着灌满热茶的杯子有些恍惚，李振宁盯着对方的侧颜微微叹气，从他发现对方的身分开始，便不断都思考究竟怎么办才最恰当，他从来不拐三抹四，但这种情况又真不懂该从何说起，又应该用怎样的语气口吻告诉对方，一切已经过去了。

 

他曾经的埋怨和憎恨已经过去了。

蕴酿的情绪，最终只过滤成一点一滴，平静的忆记。

 

“其实我十年前也曾经因为这该死的体质受过伤，当时比现在严重更多。”

“我知道。”

“哦，你知道？”

“事前调查。”

 

拜托，他扶额想笑，又抿紧嘴把笑意压了回去，李振宁想他肯定没猜错人了，何昶希就是当年那个男孩。

 

“我以前很恨那个伤害我的人，那时候很想杀/了他报/仇，杀/人犯法，那就用最重的罪/名把他关一辈子，至少有两三年的时间，我每天都想报/复，但我知道不可能，那个男孩家里很不好惹。”

 

他可以明显看出何昶希有些局促，对方托托眼镜，又走回来，把茶递给他，冒着清香的气息，暖意四溢，他道声谢谢又接着说下去。

 

“但隔了很长一段时间，我就没怎么想起这个人了，时间真的可以带走好多东西，好的坏的，也包括我内心的感觉。现在再想，其实那次意外让我成长很多，至少我不再迷惑，找到了该前进的方向，但要是让我再回去那个时候，我应该还是会恨他恨得不行。”

 

但是时间不可倒退；何昶希看着他，其实对方有着一双很好看的眼眸。

 

“正因为回不去，所以现在的我已经将那些经历都放下了。”

“你不记恨他了？”

“我连他的名字都不知道，只认得脸，既然看见这张脸来已没有恨的心情，那就是不记恨吧。”

 

他是故意的，何昶希环着胳膊看他。

 

“你早就知道是我。”

“不对，是你早就知道是我。”

 

何昶希看对方放下茶杯，又绕到椅垫边，居高临下地望他。

 

“现在呢，还是巧克力味儿吗？”

“你倒是真敢问。”

 

他除下眼镜，揉揉眼窝，现在不知道了，我闻不到东西，放下手又看向对方，李振宁一脸不解。

 

“怎么会闻不到东西。”

他撇撇手，总不能讲是因为害怕再伤害别人把自己整成这样子吧。

“该不会是怕再伤害别人自己整的吧？”

 

他被热茶呛着，咳得面红耳赤。

 

何昶希接过他递来的手纸，捂着嘴巴不再讲话，对方也只是盯着他看，瞧见他手足无措的样子，笑了起来，眼睛格外透亮。

 

“没想到，你真是成长为一个了不起的人了啊。”

“不要笑话我。”

“所以呢，当时你还没咬我，又怎么知道我是巧克力味儿。”

 

他瞧着李振宁一脸好奇的模样，又尴尬地看向别处，说：那瓶酒是我们一起喝的，只要是你喝过的，每一口都有巧克力味道；气氛泛着暧昧，即使是这么长一段时间，也不会有人将那场撕咬称之为吻，但如果是这样呢，却不可同日而语。

 

何昶希小声地说对不起，怕对方生气，只见李振宁似笑非笑。

 

“没事，我就是好奇。”

“还要续点茶吗？”

“不了，我马上就走了。”

 

他将擦过的毛巾放到洗衣篮，便打算离开。

 

“我还有一件事情好奇，除了我你后来还这样对待过别人吗？”

李振宁问得小心翼翼，他从来不知何昶希经历过什么，但也无所谓，他盯着拍在落地窗的斑驳水渍，摇摇头。

“不幸的是你是第一个，也是最后一个。”

“所以你只吃过巧克力的味道吗？”

“准确而言，是布朗尼的味道。”

“那真可惜，没有味觉的人生。”

“不，对我而言，尝过一次甜味的人生就足够了。”

“虽然不知道你怎么会改变这样多，但是，下次再见，你可以跟我说。”

 

下次？何昶希看着他。

李振宁拧开门，又转过身来，向他伸出了手。

 

“下次再见，愿意和我分享你的故事吗？”

如果一切从现在开始，你说这是新的人生，那又有何不可。

他紧紧握住李振宁的手。

 

“乐意至极。”


End file.
